Sleeping Kid
by Unicorn Lord
Summary: Serge watches over Kid while she takes a nap.


She was going to kill him for this. She was going to wake up and strangle him. He needed to stop this now.

Serge gulped. He had no idea what he doing. Or when he'd even gotten so close to Kid's face. He gulped and flushed as he looked over her prone form.

She and Neofio had decided on a midday nap on Sky Dragon Isle, the grand dragon nowhere to be seen, and the summer heat was chilled quite nicely by the sea breeze. Serge had complained somewhat, not wanting to rest at all on the trip to Termina. Of course, it was impossible to argue with Kid, especially when she double teamed with Neofio, whom had grown quite attached to Kid and had begun to mimic her attitude.

While he wanted to head back to Arni right away, he found himself sitting quietly while Kid napped with Neofio in her clutches like some doll. While he was annoyed, he found himself staring.

Kid was wild. She was crude and vulgar at times. If you didn't know Kid, she was a egotistical, brazen thief. If you didn't know her.

She'd recently calmed down some. Glenn noted it. "It's something about you, Serge. You have that effect on people." He said with a hint of something else. Orlha put in some other way.

"Think Kid's taken a liking to you. Not that that's hard to do, stud." _Jeez. That girl._ Serge looked over at Kid. He found his face heating up a little at her words. _Kid's taken a liking to you._

Kid was kind. She believed in right and wrong. She stood by her friends and was always trying to make them laugh. She was charismatic. And funny. And as she slept, all of the brashness, the harsh words, the anger in her eyes left.

And in there place, pain. A harsh life caught up with her in dreams. More then once Serge had woken and swore she was crying softly. He could only imagine how lonely she was. He wished he could kiss her and tell her it's okay.

_Kiss... Kid?_ He thought about the idea.

It was a horrible idea. _No, no. Kid would kill me._ He told himself as he looked back over her prone form. _I mean, she's never even shown interest in me._

_ "Think Kid's taken a liking to you." _"Dammit Orlha." He shook his head, trying to stare back out to see the sea. His eyes drifted, and he flushed as he caught himself staring at her legs. They were impossibly long, smooth, and creamy white.

How he'd love to leave a trail of kisses along those legs. From the very tip of her toes to the inside of her... _WHOA WHOA WHOA. Where did that come from?_ Couldn't have turned redder had he been left out in sun all day. Still... It's like Kid helped.

That skirt was so small, so form fitting, and Kid was so agile... he may have somewhat first hand knowledge she wore red underneath... also small and form fitting... _Argh! Bad Serge!_

She rolled over, Neofio off on one arm, her free arm draped across her belly. Now this really wasn't fair. He couldn't help but look her now. Her stomach was smooth, tight, long, and accentuated with low cut of her skirt. As if to taunt him, she suddenly stretched and arched her back, pressing out her tight stomach. He followed her arch from her shapely hips all the way up to her...

_What am I doing?_ He scolded himself annoyingly. Sure, he ogle her perk, full, round chest that seemed to define gravity and manage to stay in that tiny scrap of cloth she called a shirt.

His head tilted down, and then back to the ocean, and the boat, gently rocking back and forth in waves.

When did this start?

When exactly did Serge fall in love with Kid?

He sighed. "I know exactly when." He mumbled. When he'd first met her. When she'd jumped out, head first, turned around and drew her dagger to protect him. She'd managed in a moment to her way in with those innocent looking baby blues that he'd swore she could make larger, like a puppy being scolded, when she wanted to drag him along, no choice, to where ever she wanted. That smirk she had when she'd figured out something new about him. The smile she'd given that had forced him headlong into a poisonous pit hunting down Hydra scales.

He wished..._ What do I wish?_ He turned to her again. Found himself walking over. Stopping and squatting down beside her and Neofio. Looking at her lips, parted so gently they were almost begging for kiss.

_A kiss..._He leaned in only half an inch before jolting up. _WHOA WHOA WHOA! _As nice as it would be to steal a kiss, there was no way he'd survive if she'd woke up.

_So don't wake her up, then. _He leaned in again. Caught himself halfway. _I'm goading myself now? I must've fallen harder then I thought. This isn't right, Serge, you don't steal a kiss from a girl. Especially Kid. _

He tried hard to pull himself upright, but found himself trying not to breath to hard as he seem stuck. _Maybe... one on the cheek?_ He was going for her lips still. _Cheek dammit!_

It was no use. He held his breath as he tried to catch himself one last time, mere inches from her lips. His eyes shut. _Just... one kiss, won't hurt..._

"Anybody ever tell ya ya hesitate too much?" His eyes shot open. There was Kid, eyes wide awake and with the most annoyed look on her face. _Oh, CRAP!_ "Ya gonna sneak a kiss, ya should just do it, not fight with yerself over it."

"I, uh..." Oddly, he still couldn't pull himself away. Her hand found his shirt, balled it up. "Kid, I..."

"What? Thought you were gonna sneak up on a defenseless little girl like me?" _Defenseless? Really, Kid? _"Take a quickie. Maybe feel me up a little?"

To be fair, he hadn't quite known his hand was reaching over to her inner thigh.

To be even more fair, he knew going in this was a terrible idea. It wasn't his fault he was still stupid enough to try.

"Well?" She grunted.

"Well?" He asked. "Well what?"

"Ya gonna kiss me or move?" He hadn't noticed, but he still hadn't managed to move, and Kid hadn't shoved him back. In fact, it was almost if she was pulling his shirt toward her.

Her face pinked with her words. Serge was already red, otherwise he would've joined her. "Serge?"

He moved. Close. Touched her lips softly, head them there for a second. It was simple. Almost the same peck on the cheek he'd give his mom when he took off. He pulled back. Tried to, at least. She held him there.

It was her turn to turn beat red. "Again." She demanded.

His hand dropped, cupping her thigh, propping himself on the other. Stroked the soft flesh as he dipped down again. This time, she met him halfway, hungry for more. Pulled him down with him. Aggressive as always.

Lips parted, and it was Serge's tongue that made it's way into Kid's mouth. She quickly fought back, and the free hand soon found it's way to the back of his head. He rubbed and kissed her gently, enjoying her squirms and moans as fought back. Finally, she pushed him back. "Stop... ya'll wake up the little one."

He turned. He'd forgotten all about Neofio. Kid shifted, and looked at the little plant child. "If my arms was free... I would've kick yer arse." She explained with a laugh.

He quickly kissed her cheek. "Yer getting bolder, Serge."

"I learned it from you." He whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered as his breath danced across her neck, as he kissed her there as well.

"Serge... stop..." she moaned in low whisper.

"No." He replied. Trailing kisses back up her ear, he whispered gently.

"I love you, Kid."

Back in Guldove, back at the bar Orlha ran, Doc was busy bustlin to cover a debt. Glenn sat, steel eyed across from Norris, locked in a game of Chess. Macha was enjoy some family time with Mel and Korcha.

"Orlha." Norris spoke up as he moved his rook to take E-5, taking the bishop Glenn had to brazenly offered up, which was quickly countered by the knight he hadn't quite seen. The bartender perked up. "I'm curious. What was so important about the fruit on Sky Dragon Isle that you need to send out Kid and Serge with Neofio?"

"Nothing." Glenn snorted. "Been there a million times. There's no difference in nutrition or no effects I've noticed. Orlha's playing match maker again. Like when she tried to set me up with Leene's sister."

"You would've loved her!" Orlha said with a smile as she dropped another round across the table. "You're just too busy playing knight."

"But if you're trying to set them up, why send Neofio with them?" He pointed out. "Seems counterproductive."

"Luccia thought it would help." She said.

"Luccia? What would that woman know of love?" Glenn grumbled, moving his piece and saying something about knighthood and Orlha under his breath. Norris quickly checked him, which was quickly avoided.

"Neofio," Luccia said as she walked in, sitting down across from Glenn with a stern glare. "emits a powerful pheromone when he sleeps, and creates moods of serenity and peacefulness. We all know Neofio has a penchant for falling asleep midday. It will be a helpful tool."

"Serenity and peacefulness not equate to love." Glenn pointed out.

"If you're with somebody you already love, that's all one really needs, no?"


End file.
